Happily Ever After
by The Unbreakable Snape Fan
Summary: Tommy and Merton come out to their parents as a couple. Then they do a little celebrating back at the dorm. Bottom Tommy.


Happily Ever After

Tommy had met Merton's parents before. He'd even thought they were pretty cool. But that didn't mean he felt he was ready to meet them for this. Not as "the boyfriend". He was standing in front of the mirror in the lair, messing with his hair, checking his teeth, making sure his shirt looked okay, making sure anything that could potentially look out of place wouldn't. He jumped slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Relax." Merton stepped behind him, rubbing his neck and shoulders a little bit. "Come on, Tommy, it's not like they're the ones we have to worry about. Becky still likes you."

Tommy relaxed a little under the touch. "Yeah, you're right. They're pretty cool. I just . . . I just want this to go right, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Merton said softly. He wasn't really looking forward to the moment they came out to Tommy's parents. In fact, he was really dreading it.

"Thanks, man, I feel a lot better now." He turned to look at Merton. "I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look _radiant_, Tommy." He cupped his cheek and leaned up for a quick kiss. "You ready? It's show time."

* * *

Tommy tried not to feel sick as he went up the stairs after Merton and sat next to Merton on the couch.

"You look nice, Tommy," Merton's mom said, and Tommy smiled a little gratefully.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dingle," he said. He'd really tried to make a good impression.

"I should go check on the roast," Mr. Dingle said.

"Yeah, I think it should be done now," Mrs. Dingle agreed. She and Mr. Dingle cooked together a lot of the time. It was kind of a bonding thing. When they weren't cooking together, they took turns. They tried to get the kids to cook with them too. It was both and art and a science and was certainly more productive than videogames or talking on the phone. Becky didn't enjoy it as much as Merton did, but she didn't hate it.

As Mr. Dingle went in to check on dinner, Mrs. Dingle stood. "Let's go into the dining room, alright? I'll go grab Becky."

Tommy followed Merton into the dining room and they sat down next to each other. Merton put a hand on Tommy's shoulder again. "Relax, remember?"

Tommy reached up to pull that hand into his own, twining their fingers. "Hey, I'm pretty calm compared to how you'd be."

"True," he admitted, giving Tommy's hand a squeeze. "My parents are pretty laid back, though, Tommy. Remember their reaction to the party? They'll probably just be glad I found someone."

Tommy was glad Merton found someone. He gave him a quick smile, but it was still a little nervous.

"Just picture everyone in their underwear. And by everyone, I mean _not_ my parents and _definitely_ not Becky."

Tommy grinned, leaning in to give Merton a quick kiss, pulling away just in time. Becky sat across from Tommy, smiling at him and glaring at Merton. "Hi, Tommy."

"Hey Beckster," Tommy said in greeting. "You liking sophomore year?"

"Yeah," she said. She'd gotten a little less nervous around Tommy. He was still totally cute, but, even though it was probably just her imagination or maybe some sort of subconscious inferiority complex, she felt as if dating Tommy would backfire on her. She felt as if no matter what might happen between them, he'd _always_ go back to calling her Beckster and treating her like some 7-year-old cousin. He _was _kind of stupid. Oh well. At least he wasn't parading some college girl around or anything. In fact, she didn't think he was dating anyone from State U yet.

"This is a nice dining room," Tommy said after a moment.

Merton looked around. "Oh yeah? We just did some work on it."

"I chose the color scheme," Becky said.

Merton and Becky shared a look. It was a subtle sort of look that clearly said they were both going to try and impress Tommy.

"Oh yeah? The colors are pretty," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but do you like the chairs?" Merton said quickly.

Tommy turned to look at Merton, seeming to catch onto what the two of them were doing. "The chairs are nice too, Merton."

Luckily for Tommy, who was starting to feel a little awkward, Mr. and Mrs. Dingle came in with the roast and potatoes and some rolls and it all smelled really good.

Tommy and Merton had a plan to wait until dessert to break the news. That way, dinner wasn't officially over, but they couldn't really ruin it anymore either. Conversation with Merton's parents during dinner was as easy as ever. Tommy found them really nice to talk to. They asked him about football, which they apparently both liked, and that carried them on until dessert. But when Tommy saw that chocolate cake, he clammed up.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Mrs. Dingle asked.

"Mom," Merton said, reaching for Tommy's hand underneath the table, "we have something to tell you." Tommy swallowed, his hand a little wolfy as it held Merton's.

Mr. and Mrs. Dingle, and Becky, looked at the two of them.

"I'm . . . kind of . . . dating Merton." There. He'd said it.

There was a moment of quiet reflection from the four of them, but Becky gasped. "Seriously? I mean, it's a joke, right?"

"_No_, Becky. No, it's nota _joke_. I'm almost offended you'd even—"

"Oh god, you share a dorm!" She seemed to shrink in her chair at the thought.

"Not helping, _not helping_! Mommy, make Becky _leave_!"

"I'll take care of it, Mert," Mr. Dingle said, leading a still-stunned Becky up to her room.

"He'll talk to her. In the meantime, I think the three of _us_ should talk." Mrs. Dingle moved so she was across from the boys. "And don't look so nervous, Tommy." She held out her hand for Tommy's and Tommy nearly took it, but Merton gripped his still-wolfy hand tightly and Tommy caught himself.

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Dingle, that sure means a lot to me."

She frowned delicately at that, looking a lot like Merton as she did it.

"Mom, there's something else, but you _can't_ tell anyone." Merton held up the hand he held under the table, and the sudden outing of his lycanthropy made Tommy wolf out all the way, and then smack Merton upside the head.

"Merton!" He shot a panicked look at Mrs. Dingle.

Mrs. Dingle's eyes widened. "The werewolf is real?"

"Yes." Merton felt the back of his head. "Careful with the claws, Tommy!"

"You just outed me to your mom!"

"He's right. You should have asked him, Merton."

Merton pouted a little bit.

"You try that at _my_ house, and there won't be anything else for us to out," Tommy said warningly.

Mrs. Dingle broke the tension a little. "You boys should get started on that cake, you know. So . . . what's it like being a werewolf, Tommy?"

Maybe Merton's parents really _were_ laid back. "It's . . . tough. Sometimes I just feel like everyone knows, you know?"

"Well, no one here is going to judge you. You may want to . . . de-wolf before Becky gets back down here, though. But she'll probably avoid you two anyway. I think she likes you, Tommy. You _are_ pretty cute." She winked at Tommy, and he smiled.

"Aw shucks, Mrs. Dingle."

"Call me Angelica."

"Okay." He smiled a little.

"Mom, stop flirting."

Tommy was really relaxed now. He grinned and wrapped an arm around Merton's shoulders. "It's her kid I'm after," he murmured.

"Merton, you know what I'm going to ask you."

"Yes, Mom. _Yes_."

"You promise?"

"Promise what?" said Tommy.

"Yes, I promise we're using protection!"

Tommy's face reddened. Merton glanced over at him. "Sorry."

"So . . . aren't you like surprised Merton's gay?"

"Bisexual, actually, but, who's counting?" He smiled, and then continued thoughtfully. "And I'm sure there have been signs."

"Maybe just a couple. But, yes, I'm a little surprised. Not upset, though. Here." She reached for a hand from each of them. "You be careful. Do whatever you think is right. And I still expect grandkids."

"Mom! We just started dating. Give us some _time_."

"I don't know, I think having a kid might be fun," Tommy grinned.

"Aw, me too." Merton and Tommy giggled.

"Boys?" Mr. Dingle said as he came into the room.

Tommy stopped laughing immediately, turning toward him with a vulnerable expression.

"It hasn't been that long, Frank. They're having sex, but they're using protection, and Tommy's the Pleasantville Werewolf."

"Mom! That's kind of a _secret_, let's not just _blurt it out_ like yesterday's crossword answers."

"Oh yeah, like showing her it first hand was a whole lot better, Merton."

Merton paused. "I love you," he said with a pout.

Tommy sighed and snuggled up next to him a little. "Mr. and Mrs. Dingle—"

"Frank and Angelica," Mrs. Dingle said helpfully.

"Yeah. Thanks for not, you know, freaking out. I . . . I really think your son is great. I think we'll be together for a while."

"I couldn't agree more." Merton took his hand again.

"You won't, um, turn him into a werewolf will you? By accident, I mean," Frank said.

"Actually," Merton said, "I've been one before." His parents' eyes widened. "But I was evil, so Tommy and Lori got me to bite her. Since it was a full moon, I normally would have been stuck, but she already had werewolf antibodies in her blood from the time _she'd_ changed."

"Lori too?"

"Yes. And let me stress that, while I _was_ evil, I was an angel in comparison."

"You almost got me caught by a werewolf hunter." Tommy looked at Frank and Angelica. "Look, no matter what anyone around town says, I'm a good werewolf."

"The best!"

"Most people who get bitten turn out evil."

"Sad, but true. I mean, Lori I expected. But me? I'm just so cute."

"So, there's a danger he could turn you into a werewolf again?"

"Not if he forces me to take Wolfsbane, Dad. Last time I lied and took _oregano_ instead. Spicy."

"Maybe you should look into more than one form of protection."

"Dad! I am not giving up kissing him!" He grasped Tommy's chin and leaned in for a deep kiss, which Tommy allowed for only a second, stiffening.

"I will _kill_ you if you do that in front of my parents," Tommy hissed, but he cupped Merton's cheek gently before pushing him away.

"Anyway," Merton said, "the point is that I'm not going to _muzzle_ my boyfriend. Professor Flugelhoff writes that werewolves don't wolf out as much when aroused if they're with their mate. Stacey and Lori weren't really steady girlfriends, you know. The wolf probably didn't like that."

"I know _I_ didn't. Hey, but it helped me find you."

"Okay, no muzzle. But you be careful."

"Both of you."

"We're just glad you found someone who obviously cares about you."

"I do," Tommy assured them. "I really do."

"Now," said Angelica, "you boys eat that cake. I didn't make it so you could pick at it. Relax."

Tommy gave Merton a quick, almost shy peck on the cheek and set to work.

* * *

"Do you think we should have told Becky?" Tommy asked as they pulled into his driveway. "She's the biggest—"

"Gossip in school, yeah. I know." Merton sighed. "I think she's probably still waiting for someone to laugh and it to all be fake, you know? And by the time she accepts it, she might still want to keep some preservation. Maybe she'll be waiting for whatever spell she thinks I threw on you to wear off, or maybe she'll just be ashamed of the fact we're gay."

"Come on, Merton. Becky's not like that. She's a lot like you."

Merton smiled a little bit. "Yeah, she is, isn't she? Well you better get going. I'll be over for dinner with your parents. You just tell me when." He reached for Tommy's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Your parents already think I'm weird. I can't imagine how they'll think I've corrupted you now."

"They know I'm old enough to make decisions about who I date. I made my decision. I want this to be a real long-time thing, if not forever. We make a great team, you know?"

"I know."

Tommy got out, but leaned in and stole another quick peck on the cheek. "Good night, Merton."

"Night, Tommy."

* * *

"Merton, breathe!"

Merton slowly started calming down his breathing, letting Tommy's hand in his, thumb stroking the back of it, help him out, as well as a kiss to his freshly-gelled hair.

"Remember the ground rules and we should make it out alive."

"Yeah yeah. No mention of the werewolf, no mention of having sex, no kissing. This might have been easier if you would have come out before now."

"You didn't!"

"Yes, but my mummy already expected. Anyway." He sighed, "They already dislike me. It can only get worse."

Tommy hugged him, cradling him against himself. "Merton, you're a really good friend. And loyal, when we aren't up against the occasional bad guy you try to ditch me for. I know you'd never cheat on me for a girl, not even Lori."

"That's right. I love you, Tommy."

"We just . . . _work_ together. I think my parents will see that. After the initial freak out."

Merton winced. "Your words were so comforting. And now I feel like hiding in your room forever."

"That could always be fun." Tommy winked at him, soothing his shoulders and back a little. "C'mon, Merton. It's time to go downstairs. You look really hot."

"Thanks, Tommy." Merton took his hand a little nervously. "You sure we should be doing this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was so relieved when I realized your parents accepted me. Now I want to tell the whole world. You're the only guy for me, Merton."

"You're the only guy for me too, big guy." He let go of the hand and left Tommy's room after him.

"I was just going to send your father in to check on you boys," Sally said.

"Not necessary, Mrs. Dawkins," Merton said with a soft laugh. "We came quietly."

"So, Merton. You in any of Tommy's classes?" Bob asked.

"Actually, we have Composition 1 together. Tommy's not a bad writer."

"Hey thanks, man. You too."

The conversation with Tommy's parents throughout dinner was a little awkward, but Merton liked talking to Dean about horror movies, and when they had all finished with the food and Mrs. Dawkins was doling out some strawberry shortcake, Tommy cleared his throat.

"Mom?"

She looked up. "What is it, Tommy?"

"I have to tell you something."

Merton got up before he got the words out and made a dash for the bathroom, throwing up. Tommy, eyes wide, helped him clean himself up a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked, standing in the doorway with a glass of water.

"He's just a little nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" She felt Merton's head for a temperature, but he didn't have one.

"He has this crazy idea that you and Dad don't like him." Tommy laughed a little nervously.

Sally handed Merton the glass to sip at. Merton took a couple sips and set it on the counter."Well _I_ like you," she said, rubbing a soothing hand along his back. "Tommy, we try to like all your friends. You know that."

"Yeah, but, Mom, there's something else."

"Tommy, don't say it!" Merton closed his eyes and clenched up and leaned over the counter like he might be sick again. Tommy pinched his arm.

"Mom, Merton and I are dating."

"Like . . . _dating_ dating?" Merton's eyes were still closed and he was still tense, and she could see that in the mirror.

"Yeah. The only kind of dating there is. He's my boyfriend."

There was an awkward silence.

"Is everyone okay?" Bob said, coming to the doorway too. "I blame your mother's cooking."

"Oh, Bob." She playfully hit him. "And anyway, I think we should all go sit down again. I promise no one is going to kill you, Merton. Not even Bob."

They made their way back to the kitchen, sitting down around the table where Dean was still sitting. Tommy had his strong hand on Merton's shoulder. Merton still felt a little queasy.

"He puked?"

Tommy nodded.

"Now," said Sally, "do you want to tell your father what you told me?"

"Not really." At the look on his mother's face, he changed his mind, however. "Dad, you have to promise to be cool about this."

"Cool about what, Tommy?"

Tommy gave Merton's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he pulled his hand away from him entirely. "We're together. We're boyfriends."

There was a long pause. "That's not exactly what I'd call the all-American cheerleader type, but at least he probably won't leave you for someone more popular."

"Bob!"

"Actually," said Merton a little hoarsely, "I was on the male cheerleading squad." Mr. and Mrs. Dawkins stared at him. "It was that or contortionist club! Plus, I was only the mascot."

"Yeah, he was a little badger. Remember Mom?"

"Oh yeah. When we were looking for the werewolf?"

"Yep." Tommy cleared his throat a little nervously.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Since July 7th. Roughly speaking, of course." Tommy rolled his eyes. Merton didn't speak roughly about that. He was a total believer in the monthiversary. Tommy knew; he'd been through 3 of them. Their fourth was almost there.

"Are you two, um . . . you know, you share a dorm."

"Hahaha! Doin' the dirty, and none of us knew about it, little bro?"

"Dean! I don't believe in premarital sex," Tommy said, and if Merton hadn't had sex with him already, he would have believed it. Tommy was such a saint sometimes.

"Pre-civil unional, anyway," Merton said with one of his little laughs.

"What does that mean?" Tommy said.

"Tommy." Merton got serious. "We aren't allowed to marry by law."

"What?"

"We can have a civil union of some sort and _call_ it a marriage, but that'll really only be for the sentimental value."

"Is . . . wait, so what's the difference?"

Merton shot an embarrassed look at Tommy's parents before looking at Tommy again. "I'll go into it in detail later, but suffice it to say there's definitely a difference."

"Rip-off! You gotta do something, Dad!" Tommy said, with big golden-brown puppy eyes.

"Tommy, it's not exactly a local decision."

"State-wide at the very least," Merton chimed in.

"We can't get married?" The question was so small and hurt that Merton sighed.

"Heh. Maybe I should have just lied, huh?" he wrapped an arm around Tommy's shoulders. "I won't _love_ you any different. We can still call it marriage. If we're still together by then."

"We will be!" Tommy slammed a fist on the table.

"Aw, calm down, sweetie," Sally said. "It's okay."

"So, what, no ceremony? No rings? No _proposing_?"

"Tommy, I'm sure you can have all those things when the time is right," Bob said.

"Yeah, just look at the classic episode of Roseanne where Leon got married. Of course, the saucy Roseanne gave him a highly stereotypical and demeaning ceremony, but she meant well. You gonna eat that?" Merton shook his head, and Dean took his strawberry shortcake.

"Dean!"

"He said no, Mom."

Sally sighed and let it slide. At least Dean had pulled himself away from the TV for their guest.

Tommy looked at the strawberry and strawberry syrup on his piece and suddenly thought about the time Merton had used strawberry puree to look like fake blood. He winced. He'd really thought he'd cut him, and had been really close to wolfing out right in the caf. Pushing the thoughts aside, he took a bite.

"You can give him another piece. Come on, it's good, Merton. And your stomach's okay now, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," he shot Tommy's parents and Dean a shy smile.

"Well," said Bob, holding out his hand. "As long as you respect our son's wishes about sex, welcome to the family." Merton shook it.

"Aren't you gonna get upset, Dad?"

"Upset that you're gay?"

"Well, yeah."

"Tommy, you're my son." Bob had no idea how good that felt to hear. Tommy even felt a little choked up.

"We love you, sweetie."

"Plus, you're _still_ our only hope." Bob glanced at Dean.

"Hey. The world don't move to the beat of just one drum, Mr. Drummond. Besides, I'm thinking about writing a book."

"A book?!" Even Merton was surprised.

"Yeah. On the psychology of classic sitcoms."

"Well, he _was_ a psych major," said Bob.

Dean stretched. "So are we about to wrap it up here? I think I have a little more studying to do. Good dessert, Mom."

"Yeah, I should get going," Merton said, looking around at the Dawkins family. "So . . . you're all cool with it?"

Sally smiled. "What would getting angry solve?"

Tommy walked Merton to the door and gave him a quick kiss.

"I like them," Merton said.

"Yeah, they were surprisingly okay with it." Tommy gave him a big hug. "I'll see you tomorrow to head back to school. Love you."

"Love you, Tommy."

Tommy watched as Merton got into the hearse and drove away. "So," said Bob, coming in just as Tommy shut the door on the sight. "Who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?"

"Dad!" Tommy hissed. "That's none of your business!" He glanced at the closed door, knowing Merton wasn't around any longer, and lied. "I'm the pitcher."

"That's my boy!" Bob said. He went back into the kitchen to talk to his wife as Dean came out into the living room for more "studying". Tommy made his way to his room. All in all, it had gone pretty well.

* * *

"I'm just so glad to finally be out, you know?" A shirtless Merton sighed languidly, face down on the bed as Tommy worked at his shoulders.

"Yeah. I thought for sure neither of us would make it out alive. But they were pretty cool with it."

"Of course, they could still be in shock." Merton made a pleased little whimper of a noise.

"You're so tense," Tommy said with a smile. He moved onto Merton's neck and temples.

"Well you have a lot of prestige as their—oh god, yes, Tommy—their son. The mayor's kid, as well as the head reporter on the Pleasantville werewolf—which they still don't know abouuuu."

Tommy gently flipped Merton onto his back. With a quick Merton,-shut-up kiss, he worked at Merton's stomach. Merton groaned in exactly the way Tommy wanted. His fingers finally teased the fabric at Merton's waistline.

"Take 'em off, Tommy. Touch me!" Merton begged, and Tommy kissed him gently again as he opened Merton's straining black pants. Merton had been right about the wolf staying inside Tommy when he didn't have to feel so territorial. Merton was his and only his, and that was well established by now, even though it had only been four months. But he'd been trusting Merton through the entirety of senior year, so that helped too.

"I didn't even get to the rest of you, Merton," he teased, making "rest of you" clear as he cupped one of the cheeks of Merton's ass with a hand.

"Later!" Merton gasped. "I want you to _touch me_." He felt like he might die if Tommy didn't.

Tommy was feeling generous, so he pulled Merton close and started stroking at his cock. Merton groaned and rocked into the pace Tommy set, eyes closed. But eventually he pulled Tommy's hand off of him. "Go get me a condom."

Tommy ran to the dresser and got the lube too. He was already pretty hard from hearing Merton moan and gasp under him, and now he was getting even harder as Merton fingered him.

"_Shit_, Tommy, you have no idea how hot you are," he murmured, playing Tommy's prostate like the pro he was by now.

"Ahhhh, Mert'nI'm . . . pretty sure I'm ready now. C'mon!"

Merton stopped short of adding a third finger. Tommy wanted him _now_. Who was he to argue? He slid the condom on and lubed himself up. Taking a quick, lusty look at Tommy' back and "best buns" butt, he lined himself up and pressed in. Tommy howled into the pillow, and Merton kept pressing in until he bottomed out, pausing to let them both catch their breath a little.

When Tommy pressed ever-so-slightly back, Merton withdrew a little and gave his first official thrust. Tommy was gripping at the pillow. His fingers weren't claws yet, though, and they probably wouldn't end up being claws unless Merton really surprised him. This was incredibly sexy, but nothing surprising.

Merton was an erratic lover. Tommy couldn't say he minded, what with how passionate Merton was and how he somehow managed to hit Tommy's sweet spot a majority of the time. The first time they'd done this, Tommy had _totally_ wolfed out. It was just too new, too hot, too all-encompassing. He'd had a feeling that if Merton was a werewolf too, he'd have wolfed out just as quickly.

That shaft moving inside of him made him feel like he was dying of pleasure. Merton was just as vocal fucking as he was getting massaged, or getting sucked off, or anything like that, and Tommy loved it. The slight noises made him press back harder, rock more, and even make a couple noises of his own.

They didn't really feel like a long, drawn out fuck tonight. When Merton's hand slid down and found Tommy's cock, stroking it lovingly, expertly, Tommy let himself fall over the edge, dribbling down through those fingers, down off that palm, dirtying the sheets. Merton slid that hand to Tommy's lips, letting him lick some of his own cum off, before Merton had hold of Tommy's hips again and was rocking hard into him.

He finally orgasmed as well, rubber the only barrier preventing him from feeding Tommy's hungry ass. Merton was always careful about pulling out in the correct way, and tying it up, and throwing it away, and when he finally got back to the bed, Tommy was feeling sticky and a little cold. Merton's body sliding in front of him made it all better, though, and he held him tightly.

"You're so good at that," Tommy murmured.

"If you'll recall our first time," Merton started, and then stopped. "I'll just take the compliment." He cuddled back, bringing Tommy's arm forward to further wrap around him.

Tommy gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You know, Tommy, if there's anything you want to ask me—anything at all—you can," Merton said pointedly.

"Ask you? Like what?" Tommy yawned.

"Oh, you know. Any important questions about the future."

"Oh. Uh, what do you want to be when you graduate?"

"No. No, not that."

"Are you gonna stay at State U all four years? Grad school?"

"Tommy!"

"What?"

"How about, 'Merton, will you'—it starts with an M."

"Will you mmmm . . . ."

"Will you mmmmaaa."

"Will you mmmmmaaaake me a . . . Merton, I'm lost."

"Marry me, Tommy! It wasn't that hard." Merton looked back over his shoulder at Tommy. "The correct question was 'Merton, will you marry me'. I'm a little crushed I had to spell it out for you."

"Well great, Merton, now it's not a surprise. It doesn't count."

"Yes, Tommy, I will," Merton said, twining the fingers of his hand with those of the arm that was draped over him. "And we'll adopt a baby or two. And," he yawned, "we'll live happily ever after. It's a little cliché, but it's the only way something like this can go. We're just too perfect for each other." He sighed.

Tommy chuckled. "Yes, I'll marry you, Merton. Sweet dreams." He flicked the light off and scrubbed some of the cum off himself before sliding back in behind Merton. If the stickiness really started to bother them, they always had another bed.


End file.
